In French Pat. No.1 437 592 there is described a disk-shaped ammunition unit for a toy revolver, i.e. a toy pistol having a rotating barrel, which comprises on one face of an annular disk a plurality of cylindrical capsules containing explosive charges (rounds) and adapted to be aligned or register with seats or recesses formed in the barrel. Within each seat, there projects toward the munition disk, a respective anvil which can have a point and which can engage the side of the disk opposite the percussion side. In the system of that patent, the number and distribution of the cylindrical explosive-charge capsules corresponds to the number and distribution of the seats.
During the use of a gun or pistol of this type, each operation of the trigger causes the firing of one capsule by the hammer and the rotation of the barrel through a fraction of a revolution corresponding to the angular spacing between two capsules.
It should be mentioned that a system in which the disk is turned over after the firing of alternate capsules, e.g. even numbered capsules, to enable the firing of the remainder, namely, the odd-numbered capsules, are inconvenient. Such arrangements, moreover, require special pistols and are not suitable for use with commercially available revolvers of the present type.